Distortion
by EpicJDrolet
Summary: I sighed as the world around me distorted and bended into new shapes. "Okay," I sighed, crossing my arms. "Where to now?" -ALL PROPERTIES ARE COPYRIGHT THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS-
1. Chapter 1

I put down the book and closed my eyes. Laying back on my bed, I looked up at the ceiling and think about the book I had just finished, as I did after finishing any book. "Another series completed." I whispered to myself, checking another book off my mental list of books to read.

As I closed my eyes, sleep starting to overtake me. My mp3 suddenly changed song as I lost my sense of reality. Listening to the song, I started to mouth the words to the song while still attempting to fall asleep. As the song faded to a close, I slowly lost my sense of being and drifted off to sleep.

I cracked open my eyes and looked over at the clock on my dresser. Noticing I left my light on, I jumped out of my bed-my back cracking as I did so-and hit my light switch, killing the light in my room. Walking downstairs, I noticed a strange light emanating from the basement. _Mom's still awake at 2am? _I thought, slowly opening the basement door, smoke rising up and punching me in the face. Covering my nose, I call out. "Mom? You up?"

No answer. The light in the basement was off, but the television was on, as evident by the various flickering lights and voices crashing through the basement. "Mom?" I said, scared. If she was awake, she would have answered. If she was asleep, she would be snoring. Slowly turning on the light, I walked down the steps, the carpeted flooring gripping my feet.

I frowned, as the conversation on the television became louder. "The curse has been cast!" a voice boomed. The voice was old and dry, but still very deep and booming. "Beware!"

I rolled my eyes as the voice was drowned out. As the voice faded out of existence, the lights surged and flickered, turning off. Quickly, I knelt down and looked around the empty basement-no sight of my mom. "Must have left the TV on." I mumbled, turning back up the steps.

Sitting down at my laptop on the dining room table, I put on my headphones. Quickly booting up, I opened up my Youtube subscriptions. Looking around my 'sub box', I noticed a few interesting videos-a few by LetsPlay, Rooster Teeth's let's play channel, a few by some of the Mindcrack and Hermitcraft guys, and some remixes. Clicking on the first one I saw, a Let's Play of Katawa Shoujo by Millbeeful, I quickly created a new tab as the video started to buffer.

As the video came to a close, I reopened the Youtube tab and found another video. I brought the video up on my window, and went back to my other tabs. Several minutes later, the video had not started, and I knew why: no internet connection.

As the internet connection was lost, all the lights in the house suddenly mimicked. "No power?" I grumbled, standing up.

As I started to walk down the bland hallway, I noticed the world start to distort and bend around me. Thinking I was tired, I looked around for sunlight, and plopped down onto the couch. As I drifted asleep, I saw the world around me change. Mutate.

I was travelling through space, defying the laws of physics.

Opening my eyes, I knew exactly where I was. The sun loomed overhead, and the temperature was blisteringly hot-something I couldn't stand. Around me stood crumbling buildings and destroyed cars, while crusted dirt scattered the ground.

I shook my head, hoping it was a dream (although, if it was, I didn't want to wake up). Pinching myself, I walked over to a crumbling car, and climbed inside. Scavenging through the junk, I pulled out the driver's seat and leaned it against the windshield. In the distance, the sound of crazed partying echoed throughout the destroyed city.

I was in The Scorch.

I was in a book. I was in _The Scorch Trials_.


	2. Chapter 2

I was shaken awake as the sun started to set. The air was warm and dry, yet somehow made me feel cold. My body had probably gotten used to the sun-cooked air. "Jake? Wake up!"

I cracked my eyes open as two figures popped into view. Based on their appearances alone, I already knew who they were: Thomas and Brenda. Thomas was the main protagonist of the Maze Runner series, and was-spoiler alert-one of the two leaders of WICKED. Brenda was also an employee of WICKED, and Thomas' (second) love interest. In the Scorch Trials, they get split up from Jorge-Brenda's friend-and the other Gladers. "Thomas? Brenda?" I muttered, before catching on. _I'm a character in the story. I have to play along._

"Where's the others?" Thomas asked me, as I cracked my back and stretched. His expression was concerning, and he had an evil flame burning in his eye. "What happened?"

I quickly made up a story to cover my tracks. I was scared, but I didn't want to show it. At least, not in this story. "When the explosion happened, Jorge led us through a bunch of tunnels and off into a house." I frowned, for added effect. "We split up, upon Jorge's request, but I got lost and fell asleep in this car." I smirked, and knew the real truth about what happened and what _will _happen. "Didn't know you two were so close."

A party echoed off in the distance, behind a fence. Quickly, Thomas and Brenda turned to the fence, curious about the noise. I wiped my eyes as I jumped out of the car. "Probably just some Cranks." Brenda said, turning back to me. Cranks were people that were infected with the Flare. The Flare-scientifically known as Virus VC321xb47-was a man-made disease created for population control, and slowly eats away at the target's brain, destroying the 'killzone'.

_Wait a second. Crank party? Uh oh. _"Hey you three." A man said. I knew this was going to happen: get invited to a party, get drugged, get captured and then get saved. "Saw you were interested in our party. Care to join?"

Brenda frowned. "Sorry, but..." she started, before I held up my hand. I knew what was going to happen, so I had to prevent it... and mess up the story?

I leaned in. "Let me handle this." I whispered, earning a nod from Brenda. Quickly, I turned to the man and his two cohorts. They had a gun. A working, rust-engulfed, gun. _I have to remember that. _"Sure." I started, cheerfully. "We'd be happy to join your festivities."

The man smiled. It was an old smile, as wrinkles-created from a combination of heat, little-to-no nourishment, and being a Crank. "Great." he said, maniacally, his voice suddenly more gravelly.

He made a motion with his hand-something that said 'follow'-and I obeyed without question. I knew where this was going, but I didn't want to change the book. Without noticing him, Thomas leaned in. "What the shuck are you doing!?" he whispered, in a sort of yelling-whisper way. "Trying to get us all killed!?"

I smiled. "No. Just toying with them."

"Ah. Good that."

I opened my eyes. My hands were tied. "What happened?" I muttered, before remembering the story. _Right. Party, drugs, captured._

I turned my head, and looked at Thomas. He looked groggily and confused-not surprising-but Brenda looked my determined to escape, although a hint of fear flashed in her eyes. She quickly turned to me. "Oh, look who's finally awake."

"What happened?" I asked, faking confusion in my voice.

Thomas turned toward me. "Shuck said they were..." Thomas started, as an uproar erupted above us.

"Well," I started, looking up. "Here's our escape."

Brenda looked confused now. Not as confused as Thomas-more like a combination of fury and confusion. "Escape!?" she yelled, as the door was blown open, and Minho stood in the doorway.

"What are you shanks up to?" he asked, smirking. Behind him stood both Newt and Jorge.

_This seems to be happening a bit too fast. Wasn't something else supposed to happen?_

I couldn't help to stop at that thought. "Wait a second..." I muttered, and looked around. The room started to distort and change. Minho, Thomas, Brenda, Newt and Jorge all disappeared in the process. "Again?"

The walls started to change colour, and suddenly, I was standing on a wall of the room. "Crap."

A bright light started to shine in front of me as I looked up, before the world changed. Again. "Okay. What's going on?"


End file.
